Return
Warning! This webisode contains dark themes. Viewer discretion is advised The camera view opens up 2 months after Elena's possible death in Helia's room. Helia Troy is face down on her pillow crying, suddenly there's a knock on the window and a silhouette appears. Helia looks up at the window, mascara running down from her eyes. Her face turned from sadness to joy when she sees who's there. She quickly jumps down from her bed and opens the window. The figure unhoods herself and smiles ''"Hey short-stack, did you miss me?" '''Helia Troy: ''' Elena! ''*she hug-tackles her sister knocking them both to the ground and tears of joy began streaming from her eyes* '' I missed you so much! I thought you were gone. '''Elena Troy: '*hugs her sister close* ''I missed you too, shorty. '''Helia Troy: '*notices Elena's outfit, hair, eye-patch and obviously how filthy she is* ''What happened to you? '''Elena Troy: '''Oh, well a whole load of crazy stuff happened that you would not believe. After the explosion I was blasted away, to the mountains and most of my hair got burned away. Next thing I knew I'm fighting a giant griffin that was trying eat me, that's how I lost my eye. ''*lifts up her hair revealing her eye-patch* ''But it eventually let me go and I was living with the forest nymphs for weeks, they healed my wounds and helped get me back on my feet. I left eventually and found some clothes in an abandoned trailer as well as a map so it took me a little bit to find my way back here. '''Helia Troy: '''WOW, that's...a lot to take in at once. '''Elena Troy: '''I know, crazy right? Oh yeah, and I'd like my bat back '''Helia Troy: '*hands Elena her repaired weapon* ''I'm...I'm just happy you're back. I almost forgot. ''*she takes out a weapon, a tanto and metal fan connected by an extendable chain* '' '''Elena Troy: '''Woah Shorty! Since when did ya get this? '''Helia Troy: '*sweats a little* ''Please don't be mad, I asked Diamond to make a weapon from your armor and to fix your bat. It can fold into a long range pistol and small scythe, the fan can be used a a mirror incoming attacks. Shinigami and Hanabi have been teaching me how to use this. The others should be training right now, we should go and surprise them. ''The two girls walk out of the dorm room and to the now repaired VR room, the other Rebels are inside training vigorously. Elena walks in and everyone turned to her in shock. The Rebels dropped their weapons and some of them begin to tear up. Suddenly all of the Rebels hug-tackles Elena, knocking them all to the floor. '' '''Andronika Trojan: '''Elena!! '''Sundarata Devi: '''You're back! '''Malachite Nile: '''We'd thought we lost you. '''Erin Discord: '''We missed you! '''Zane von Olympus: '''Ellie, please promise us that you'll never do that ever again. '''Elena Troy: '*struggling under the weight of the 42 Rebels* ''Uhh..guys...I...can't..breathe. ''Everyone gets up and helps Elena get up. Qrow Otur: 'Sorry, it's just that..we thought you're, well you know...bleh...*motions his hand across his neck* '' 'Andronika Trojan: '''Or worse. '''Elena Troy: '''Well I'm here. But there's something else I need to tell you all, Helia you need to listen to this as well. '''Mirî Irkalla: '''What is it? '''Elena Troy: '''That Headmaster Grimm, isn't who you think he is. '''Fang Serpent: '''What do you mean, I know we don't trust him anyway. '''Elena Troy: '''On my way back here, I was living with forest nymphs for a little bit, before I left they told me to not trust the headmaster. '''Chain Bound: '''So why would you believe them? '''Elena Troy: '''Because I helped heal a few of them, and they told me that there have been summoned monsters and a few of the dark gods roaming around here and that they were also attacked. And I've seen what they've done, what they can do with my own eye. And shouldn't the headmaster be aware of what's going on in the environment near the school? '''Midnight Darkness: '''Hmmm, now that I think about it, the Headmaster didn't even ask us about what happened or who attacked us, it's like he knows what's going on and his reaction was extremely different from everyone else he just stood there with a still face and walked back to his office, without saying a word and he didn't even attend the memorial ceremony. '''Andronika Trojan: '''Shouldn't a headmaster care about the demise of one of their students? '''Hebi Hachibi : '''Yeah you're right, that's really weird. It's like he isn't concerned for us at all, like something went wrong or how things didn't go to plan. '''Leah Nemean: '''Yeah, and also how would those gods know where we would be....Unless.... ''The Rebels and Helia suddenly have a look of realization on their faces and they look at each other in shock. 'Vendetta Judgement: '''Looks like somebody just got himself busted. ''The scene cuts to the Rebels in front of Milton Grimm's closed office and Eclipse walks forward and giggles a little. She knocks on the door and Milton Grimm looks up from his paper work. 'Milton Grimm: '''Yes? '''Eclipse Arrow: '''Some............*kicks down the door* ''BODY ONCE TOLD ME! ''*Fine, I put in some Shrek humor. Get over it.*'' ''All of the Rebel Mythos, storm into the office. Whip out their weapons in gun form and point them at Milton Grimm. '' '''Aura Falcon: '''ALRIGHT BUSTER FESS UP! '''Milton Grimm: '''WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! '''Elena Troy: ''*walks into the office with a smirk* Miss me, ya old geezer? '''Milton Grimm: '''MISS TROY?! YOU'RE ALIVE?! '''Elena Troy: '''Oh I'm alive alright! Alive and ready for some answers! ''*pulls out Hacker in rifle mode and points it at the Headmaster's head* ''What have you've been hiding from us, Milton Grimm? '''Milton Grimm: '*getting more nervous by the second* ''I....I..I don't know what you're talking about. '''Belledonna El: '''Oh really? Then how do you explain Daji's sudden appearance all those months ago? Or how the nearby forest nymphs have been attacked by dark gods as well, shouldn't you be aware of the hazards near the school? '''Tarîtî Nexweşî: '''Or how you seem to fade out after the attack. And your absence at a memorial ceremony for one of your own students. '''Qrow Otur: '''And how would the dark gods know we would be training, tired and vulnerable? '''Milton Grimm: '''Th-those were just...just...uh...coincidences! '''Vendetta Judgement: '''He's lying. '''Andronika Trojan: '''I think we know that! ''*imitating the headmast er*''Just...just...uh...coincidences! '''Diamond Dite: '*angrily lifts up the headmaster by his collar * ''TELL THE TRUTH YOU MISERABLE WRENCH! OR I'LL RIP YOUR ARMS, LEGS AND FACE OFF! SO SPILL IT! ''She angrily throws the man out of his chair, crashing him into the wall. '' '''Blake Winter: '''End of the line, whistle-blower. ''Milton Grimm was afraid yet he remained silent, if this secret is revealed, his reputation would spiral down further. '' '''Shield Roma: '''Fine, if you're not going to, I guess we might have to make you talk. ''*looks at Ebony who suddenly has a sinister look on her face* ''Ebony, don't hold back. '''Ebony Scar: '''You got it bub. ''Her glyphs appear on the ground next to where Milton Grimm is cornered and suddenly stone chains with enchanted runes springs out of them and tie him up. Mirî Irkalla: '''Alright, Milton Grimm, tell us everything so you won't have to suffer. '''Milton Grimm: '''GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG YOU DEMON CHILDREN! I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING! '''Ebony Scar: ''*smirks*'' Wrong answer. Now you shall feel the same pain we all felt for all those years! *with a motion of her hand, the runes begin to glow purple and this caused the headmaster to scream in pain as he felt his skin burning* ''And also, demon children? But it was you, who was playing with evil. '''Milton Grimm: '*screaming in pain* ''FINE! FINE! I'LL TALK, I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! ''The chains stopped glowing and retreat into the glyphs. The headmaster stumbles forward onto his hands and knees, suddenly Qrow Otur and Midnight Darkness drag him over to the microphone. Midnight Darkness: '''Now, confess everything. Let the whole school hear it! '''Milton Grimm: ''*looks at all the weapons pointed at him and sighs, there really is no escape* Attention, all students and staff. I have a confession to make. ''*sighs as Shinigami presses her weapon to the side of his head* ''I was the one who orchestrated the attack by the dark gods two months ago. I made a deal with them that they can roam free and destroy whatever they wanted, in exchange for the eradication of the Rebel movement. I.....was solely responsible for the dark gods receiving intel on the Rebels, their powers, their weaknesses and how to eliminate them. I was their spy and the person who is helping them evade capture from other gods. ''In the school students were panicking and are banging on the doors of his office, demanding why he would stoop so low. Elena Troy: 'That's all we needed to hear. What you did was meant to tear us apart but it only made us become closer as a family.*she lowers down her weapon* Reputation spiraled down further in 3....2....1.. ''The office doors burst open, multiple news outlets were there demanding answers from the man they thought was the respected Milton Grimm.The camera cuts to a 2 week time-skip, spring-break. Elena and Helia walk into the throne room of Menelaus's palace in Sparta. 'Menelaus: '''Helia! What do you think you're doing? Spending time with the half-ling won't do you any good. ''Helia notices Elena's fists shaking, about to grab her concealed weapon and tears of anger welling up in her eyes. '''Helia Troy: ''*sighs* Father, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now. '''Menelaus: '''What is it? '''Helia Troy: '''Where are your moral standings when you kept my sister alive just so she could suffer. Or why you would go to such lengths to keep me from 'bothering' you. Were those gifts out of love or out of spite? '''Elena Troy: '*looks up with tears in her eyes at Helen and Menelaus* ''And where were your moral standings, Helen? What kind of mother allowed her own child to be used in such ways? ''*turns to Menelaus* ''And what kind of father snuffs out the lives of his own flesh and blood? ''*she lifts up her shirt revealing the abortion scars* Menelaus: 'ENOUGH! WHO ARE YOU TO BE ACCUSING ME AND MY QUEEN?! GUARDS! '''Helia Troy: '''Father! What are you doing?! '''Menelaus: '''This doesn't concern you. You are to return to school immediately! ''Elena is suddenly seized by Spartan soldiers. Helia could only watch in shock and horror as her sister was dragged away. Elena was thrown into a dark, cold stone cell with a small barred window. She clenches her fists and begins punching the walls angrily before crumbling down in tears. Back to the very place that started it all. She looks at her bat, switches it to rifle form and points it at her forehead, she pulls the trigger. But nothing came out, out of ammo. She sighs and slumps down by the cell wall crying. Later that night she is awakened by a a knock on her cell door, cautiously she takes her bat and switches it to two-hander mode. The cell doors open and to her surprise Helia was standing there. 'Helia Troy: '''Shhhhhhhh... This way. ''Elena follows her sister to a small coach which they both get in. 'Elena Troy: '''Helia what are you doing?! '''Helia Troy: '''I can't let those things happen again. You're my sister and I love you. I won't let them hurt you ever again. ''The coach stops at the eastern side of the Enchanted Forest. And Elena gets out. '''Elena Troy: ''*hugs Helia* I'll visit you real soon. Take care of yourself, shorty. Make me proud. '''Helia Troy: '''I will, Ellie, I will. ''Elena walks deeper into the Enchanted Forest, she suddenly comes across a wooden fort-gate. She kncoks on the gate and asks to seek shelter for the night. The gates swing open, Elena reaches for Hacker and standing in front of her is a young man, not much older than her. ''Who are you? '''Elena Troy: '''I am one of the last living relics of the Trojan Dynasty, tainted with Grecian blood. My father, was Paris, Prince of Troy. I am his daughter, Elena. ''The young man's face suddenly turns to shock upon hearing this, he quickly runs into the fort-town. screaming with joy, waking the people inside. Suddenly the people inside all come running out to her with shocked expressions on their faces. And they cry out that their true Queen has returned. They beckon her to follow them. Elena, confused followed them to a large tent. And out steps another young man, about a year or so older than her. He steps down from the tent and gets down on one knee. 'Vernal: '''My Queen, my name is Vernal. And from this day onward I pledge my loyalty to you. '''Elena Troy: '''Wait what? '''Vernal: '''We are survivors of the war. We have hid here for almost 17 years. Now our prayers have been answered! The Queen has come home. When we escaped, what remains of Prince Hector's family announced that they reject the throne. That makes you the true heir. And our rightful queen. ''Elena looks at her people and smiles. 'Elena Troy: '''Thank you, for welcoming me back after all these years. I promise, we will rise again. ''The camera pans upwards and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes